APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: There is a pressing need for comprehensive, effective and culturally sensitive preventive intervention materials for both Alcohol and other drug [AOD] abuse and HIV/AIDS to be used by American Indian and Alaskan Native (AI/AN) youth. An NIAAA funded multi-method AOD/AIDS preventive intervention program (NAPPASA) has been developed for Native American youth. The curricula from this program are being distributed to all Native American communities. The eleven original videos developed for this curricula, however, have major flaws. They conspicuously include only northern Arizona American Indians with few teen participants and excessive amounts of "talking heads." IMS has developed techniques for scripting videos and adding clay animation which have proven to enhance their appeal/acceptance and desired attitudinal responses for adolescents. This project will apply these proven techniques first to evaluate two of the existing videos for changes (community and artistic review) and then redo one of the videos. Evaluating cross-cultural and cross-AI/AN site factors require formative and rapid ethnographic research in regional AI/AN sites. The redone video will be tested against the original for effects on variables from the Social Action Theory model of prevention. Phase II extends this work to all 11 NAPPASA modules.